Keith Carradine
Keith Carradine is the singer and actor who portrayed A.G. Robinson in the episode ENT: "First Flight". He is the son of John Carradine, the half-brother of David Carradine and the brother of Robert Carradine. Keith Carradine gained fame for winning an Academy Award and a Golden Globe for the song "I'm Easy", which he wrote and sang for director Robert Altman's 1975 film Nashville. Carradine also starred in this film, along with fellow Star Trek performers Robert Doqui, Henry Gibson, and Bert Remsen. However, Carradine actually made his acting debut several years earlier as a cowboy in Altman's McCabe & Mrs. Miller, co-starring fellow Trek actors Rene Auberjonois, Robert Fortier, Bert Remsen, and John Schuck -- all of whom were members of Altman's informal acting troupe. Four years later, Altman would cast Carradine in the starring role of 1974's Thieves Like Us. Other members of the Altman troupe returning for this film were Bert Remsen and John Schuck, while Louise Fletcher also starred. Carradine would go on to co-star with Fletcher again in 1996's 2 Days in the Valley, which also featured Teri Hatcher and Lawrence Tierney. Carradine also has many other notable films to his credit. In 1973, he had a supporting role in Robert Aldrich's Emperor of the North Pole, which co-starred the likes of Hal Baylor, Elisha Cook, Jr., Sid Haig, and Vic Tayback. That same year, he co-starred with Robert Walker, Jr. in the drama Hex. In 1976, he co-starred with Sally Kellerman in Welcome to L.A.. In 1980, he co-starred with brothers David and Robert in Walter Hill's acclaimed western The Long Riders. Carradine would star in two more films from Walter Hill: 1981's Southern Comfort and 1995's Wild Bill (the latter featuring Bill Bolender). He also starred in four films from director Alan Rudolph (a protege of Robert Altman): 1984's Choose Me with John Larroquette, 1985's Trouble in Mind with Albert Hall and Bill Smitrovich, 1988's The Moderns with Wallace Shawn and Geneviève Bujold, and 1994's Mrs. Parker and the Vicion Circle, also with Wallace Shawn as well as Matt Malloy and Mina Badie. More recent credits include 2001's Wooly Boys, with Rosanna DeSoto and 2002's The Angel Doll, a Christmas movie in which he played the adult version of the character played by Michael Welch. His numerous television roles range from his Emmy-nominated performance as "Foxy Funderburke" in the 1983 mini-series Chiefs (co-starring Stephen Collins and Leon Rippy) to his recurring role as "'Wild Bill' Hickock" on HBO's Deadwood (starring Jim Beaver, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, and Leon Rippy) to roles in an extensive number of made-for-TV movies. Some of the latter credits including Kung Fu (1972, with brother David as well as Keye Luke and Robert Ito), Man on a String (also 1972, directed by Joseph Sargent and co-starring Byron Morrow, William Schallert, James B. Sikking, and Garry Walberg), Payoff (1991, with Lawrence Monoson and Jeff Corey), Special Report: Journey to Mars (1996, with Rosalind Chao, Deborah Lacey, and Alfre Woodard), Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999, with Elizabeth Dennehy, Roy Jenson, Tony Plana, and Richard Riehle), and Monte Walsh (2003, with Wallace Shawn and Marshall R. Teague), and three with fellow Enterprise guest star Fionnula Flanagan: The Godchild (1974), Scorned and Swindled (1984), and A Winner Never Quits (1986). He also co-starred with F. Murray Abraham, Brad Greenquist, and Jimmie F. Skaggs in the 1996 mini-series Dead Man's Walk, and in the following year, he and Duncan Regehr were regulars on the short-lived series Fast Track. Carradine most recently starred as "Nick Savage" on the TV sitcom Complete Savages, which last one season, running from 2004 through 2005. He also appeared in the acclaimed Steven Spielberg-produced mini-series Into the West. External links * Carradine, Keith Carradine, Keith nl:Keith Carradine